1989 17-20 Pocono 200
The 1989 17-20 Pocono 200 at the Pennsylvania Triangle, also known as the Pocono Speedway, in Pocarno, Pennsylvania, UCSA, is a race of the Juniors held before the Pocono 400 (where Alloy Wilson won on). It's best known for the death of Robert Axon dead at 17 (born on Thursday, March 1, 1973). Television Biography Network: ESPN Announcers: Twilight Sparkle and Spike Gallery 32zcve.gif|Robert's fatal crash. Transcript Axon Crash (Highlights) Twilight: As you might know a huge crash happened on lap 123 of the race. Of the 22 racers, a crash happened involving about 8 of those racers. Spike: 18 year old Jack Edwards started releasing a trail of smoke from his exhausts presumably of an engine problem. The smoke completely blinded tow races behind him. 19 years olds Johnny Blamer and Katie Clutchen, Blamer slowed down significantly which caused Michael Cartrip, another 19 year old to rear end Blamer and causing him to be damaged. After that, 17 year old Robert Axon, who is the second youngest on the track with only Winford Rutherford born June 30th younger had hit a debris which punctured a tire and caused him to steer left at insane speeds, he hit the wall so hard it is thought the impact may have been about 50 G. Twilight: Two more 17 year old teens Winford Bradford Rutherford and Matthew Overtaker punctured tires on debris belonging to Axon. Blamer and Axon have been hospitalized. While Tank Coat's (yes some piston cup sponsors are there in CARCA and the Juniors) Blamer is said to recover after a night's rest, Train Oil's Robert Axon is critical with massive internal injuries. Spike: If Axon dies, he will be the 8th racer in the 1980's to die compared two only two in the 1970's. Safety HAS to improve. Let's go to Lapis with Jack Edwards. Lapis: I'm with him right now, what's the matter on him? Jack: I started to release a trail of smoke because Darren Leadfoot bumped me by accident, and he caused him to die, yes, I think he's gonna die. Then 30 seconds later I started the trail and Blamer and Clutchen spun, Blamer touched Cartrip, Cartrip rear ends Blamer, Axon crashes, and there you go. Leadfoot has killed him. The reason why Leadfoot did it is because he got a flat tire cut with debris on turn 1, he bumped me and the debris was from Katie, so Katie caused the accident. Lapis: And will he be ok? Jack: Yeah, pretty much. Lapis: Darren Jack says is your fault? Darren: No not true at all. It is totally the fault of the safety as said by Spike. Think about it in the 1970's only Bobby Carsac and James Carlidge died in the Piston Cup. Now look at this decade we lost SEVEN! Possibly even EIGHT if Axon dies! We are just teens who want to have fun, we aren't meant to go through this. Lapis: You actually have a good point, I guess then back to you Twilight and Spike! Red Flag Conditions Garnet: Arnold, we got a problem! Arnold: Yes? Garnet: He died. Arnold: Yeah. Twilight: Pinkie is currently in New York watching the race let's watch. (Pinkie is in New York) Pinkie: That was... (Vomits)... GROSS! Twilight: You'll miss the whole year of 1990 now. Pinkie: And partially 1991 I will return hopefully if I don't get Bipolar or something. Twilight: Ok. Spike: Er Actually Pinkie is supposed to be missing 1990 anyway but this pretty much confirms it. I know you want to come back to broadcast but we can't risk you going through more mental health problems. Katie and Johnny: WHY DID WE DO IT!? (They cry) Johnny: I'm so young, I'm too young to die!! (Johnny cries deeper and hugs Katie) Johnny (crying): I need you Katie! Your the only girl who cares about me! I don't wanna die! Katie (crying): I don't want to die either! Where is MARIO ANDRETTI AND THE KING! WE NEED THEM! Spike: Um this is awkward. Two teenage racers crying and hugging each other like boyfriend and girlfriend. Johnny and Katie (crying): WE ARE NOT DATING! Pinkie: Mario Andretti and The King please come here! You both are needed! Mario: What? The King: They're crying. It's ok guys. (Johnny and Katie stop) Johnny: Thanks. Results TBA by Ruby or Win95 Category:Top 20 times johnny blamer cried